ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Upcoming Content
The list here is new content that is coming out sometime in 2018. 2018 promises to be the best year of UDU! (Hopefully) Confirmed Cars A list of vehicles that have been confirmed to be added to the game in the future. (Please stop messing around and adding random cars) * Honda Civic Type R 18' (FK8) * Subaru Impreza WRX STi 09' (Hatchback) (GRB) * Scion FR-S/Toyota GT86 12' * Lexus GS 350 13' (L10) * Acura TSX 10' (CU2) * Lexus LFA 12' * Cadillac CTS-V 12' * Toyota Prius 11' * Porsche Cayenne 17' (92A) * Porsche Carrera GT * Honda Fit Sport * BMW M3 15' (F80) * Mazda RX-7 97' (FD3S) * Toyota Supra RZ 98' (A80) * Nissan Silvia Spec R 99' (S15) * Subaru Impreza 22B STi * Acura/Honda NSX 97' (NA1) * Tesla Model S 12' * Aston Martin DB5 Vantage 65' * Chevrolet El Camino SS 70' * Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport (C6) * Porsche Cayman R (987) * Ford GT 16' * Ford Mustang Shelby GT350® 16' * Unmarked Police Dodge Charger (Gamepass Only) * Lamborghini Centenario * Hennessey Venom F5 * Porsche 918 Spyder * Nissan 370Z (Z34) * Mazda Mazdaspeed3 11' * McLaren P1 Mesh Leaks (VERY BIG SPOILER ALERT) Vehicles potentially confirmed based on mesh data and inventory snooping, and have not been officially confirmed by UD staff. Do not add anything here without proof (please provide it in the comments). * GMC Typhoon * Jaguar F-Type (S/R/SVR) * Audi ®S4 10' * Audi TT(S/RS) 10' * McLaren Senna * Mercedes-Benz AMG GT(S/R) * Mercedes-Benz ML63 AMG (W164) * Porsche Boxster (S) (987) * Ferrari F50 * Honda Civic MUGEN Type R (EP3) * Audi R8 5.2 FSI Quattro 11' * Audi R8 V10 Plus 16' * Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (C6) * Toyota Prius GT (literally a stock Prius with a large rear wing, possible joke vehicle, highly unlikely) Potential Future Content This is for future content that may be added but has not been confirmed. They might come and have been at least once mentioned by a staff member. For example,if you see Alex (TTP) say something on the UD Discord about a future car, you can be sure that it's possibly coming. Let's say I (This actually happened) saw TTP post something with lists of cars. This also includes concepts with screenshots that aren't entirely confirmed. * Lamborghini Countach * Travel trailers * Armored Vehicles (One possibility of "rma") * Fisker Karma (Another possibility of "rma") * Custom rear spoilers and wings, camber adjustments * Tire smoke * Police / Unmarked variants of the Toyota Prius and Honda Civic Type R * Autocross races * New engine sounds by Hydrolock (less likely as he is now a retired staff) New Content (Anticipated) * Racing System: allows you to create point-to-point races with other players in-game * ??????? (Secret Suprise!!!) * New Kensington residential area. * Bethany Beach "Swagdad" map * Cape Ann map * Newark Revamp * Maps from our other game developers ** UD: Monroe (beta testing - 55 Robux) ** UD: Currituck (revamp) ** UD: Fontana Dam (unknown if official release will happen this year) ** Massachusetts UDU games in development for the coming months. * Electrified Vehicles such as Tesla's / Charging Stations * Advanced Vehicle customization (stripes returning, wheel camber, etc) ** Custom paint colors (Available for all players) ** Carbon Fiber texture * Functional pop-up headlights for certain vehicles (Toyota AE86, Mazda RX-7 FD, Acura/Honda NSX NA1 etc.) * XP + Level system; earn rewards for ranking up (your data will not be wiped) * Active aero rear spoilers + wings for certain vehicles (Mclaren P1, Porsche 918, Lexus LFA etc.) Upcoming Improvements + Fixes * Improvements to DOT, Transit, EMT/Fire Fighter teams * Turning radius improvements at higher and lower speeds. * Tweaking of all current vehicle stats, gearing, etc. to match real life as close as possible * Improved emergency lighting * Major improvements to vehicle data compression, decreasing loading + saving times * Overall performance optimizations * New trees with LOD versions that do not render the detailed textures from a distance (intended for players with weaker PCs) * Meshed vehicles for any remaining brick models (Lawnmower, School Buses, Golf Cart) Category:Update